The Perfect Girlfriend
The Perfect Girlfriend is the thirty eighth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Ben and Gwen are driving Julie to the airport so she can go to her next international tennis match. When they arrive, Ben offers to escort Julie inside. However, Ben's car picks up a police report about Ssserpent who has escaped from prison. After an argument, Ben decides to go after Ssserpent, while Gwen helps Julie at the airport. At a warehouse where Ssserpent is hiding, the police are already there and are waiting for assistance. Ben transforms into Goop and gets inside, but the door shuts and cuts him off from his Anti-Gravity Projector, turning his body into a paralyzed blob. It turns out Ssserpent planned this from the beginning and it is revealed that Goop has walked into a trap: a large centrifugal machine which Ssserpent activates and sets at high speed, planning to separate Goop into multiple compounds. Julie then shows up when she is strangely supposed to be at the airport and distracts Ssserpent long enough to get the police inside and chase Ssserpent out. She then turns the machine off and saves Goop, who then changes back into Ben, who is surprised to see Julie. Back at Ben's house, Julie explains that she thinks their relationship is more important than a tennis match. However, she acts strange, as she lets Ben stay home to watch Sumo Slammers while she, Gwen, and Kevin go shopping. Even Ship acts strange around her, growling and hissing at her. At the mall, Gwen questions Julie about her decisions, when suddenly she falls down the elevator shaft. She survives, but injures her left ankle. At the hospital, Gwen has her ankle wrapped in a cast (before Kevin helps her with her crutches) and Ben, wondering why Gwen would fall down an empty elevator shaft, goes back to the mall with Julie to investigate. They ask a mechanic what happened, and the mechanic says that strangely, nothing was wrong with the elevator. The mechanic leaves before Ben transforms into Spidermonkey and goes into the shaft to check it out, but accidentally activates the elevator. However, before the elevator could crush Spidermonkey, it seemingly stops just in time (Julie's eyes briefly glow, indicating she stopped it). Afterwards, Julie and Ben go the movies where they watch the new Sumo Slammers film. Gwen, curious about Julie's behavior, asks Kevin to go spy on them. After the movie, Ben leaves again to look for Ssserpent and Kevin follows Julie to Industry Boulevard, but suddenly, he is attacked by a pair of huge building-like creatures. Ben, as Jetray, discovers that the Ssserpent sighting is just his shedded skin (Ssserpent used it as a decoy) and soon gets a call from Gwen that Kevin is under attack. Ben transforms into Way Big and defeats the building creatures. Way Big then gets curious about Julie's behavior as well, with Kevin saying the monster showed up right before she disappeared. Ben goes to Julie's house and meets her father, who says she isn't home and that Ben should know. Ben then finds her at his place and gets her to watch with him a tennis match on TV. However, he finds it to be a replay of one of Julie's matches from yesterday. He finally recognizes the girl he is with must be an imposter and she reveals herself to be Elena Validus, who had disguised herself as Julie using the Nanochips. She explains that since Ben loves Julie, she masqueraded as her and tried to provide Ben with everything he wanted to make him happy. Ben also realizes that Elena was responsible for the building creatures attacking Kevin and Gwen falling down the elevator shaft, with Elena saying they were "trying" to keep her and Ben apart. Ben asks Elena what she wants and she replies "I just want you". Suddenly, the real Julie shows up so she could spend time with Ben, but then sees Elena. Before Ben can explain, an angered Elena transforms into her Nanochips form before Ben fights her using Ultimate Echo Echo. When the fight spills outside, Elena ends up defeating Ultimate Echo Echo by choking him with the Nanochips, but then Julie stops her by pointing out that if Elena kills Ultimate Echo Echo, then no one can have Ben. She also tells her that Elena does not know what love is like. Elena spares Ben before escaping into a sewer, saying she "now knows what hate is" and promises to return again, as Julie and Ben look on. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Elena Validus returns after her supposed death. *Ssserpent escapes from prison and is currently at large. Minor Events *Julie's father is seen for the first time. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Mr. Yamamoto (first appearance) *Ship *Ishiyama (first re-appearance; in a movie) *Carol Smith (on TV; cameo) Villains *Elena Validus *Nanochips *Ssserpent *Evil Buildings (first appearance) *Kenko's Servants (first re-appearance; in a movie) Aliens Used *Goop *Spidermonkey *Jetray *Way Big *Echo Echo **Ultimate Echo Echo Naming and Translations Trivia *Although Elena now has a hatred for Ben and promises to return and assumably get revenge on him and Julie, this never actually happens. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba